


I said 'I love you'

by TheAlextoyourJack



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Possibly Unrequited Love, Protective Mackie, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlextoyourJack/pseuds/TheAlextoyourJack
Summary: While sat at a dinner table with several of his Marvel Co-stars Sebastian makes a sudden, unplanned confession.





	I said 'I love you'

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you lovely people :)  
> This is my very first fan fiction ever and englisch is not my first language, so bear with me. The idea for this hit me a good year ago when i found some three word prompts on Tumblr, the prompt that inspired this work simply saying 'I love you'. I grabbed it and ran away with it, then decided to hide the result for a while, letting it sit in my notes :D I hope you enjoy it and maybe one day i'll write a sequel or make it into a story. For now this is a stand-alone one shot of sorts that might hurt a tiny little bit. Lots of Love, TheAlextoyourJack <3 P.S. i'm looking forward to your thoughts on this and possible ideas how this could progress into something more :*

# I said 'I love you'

 

They were all sat at dinner together, a bunch of the main cast of the Avengers movies. Eating in a fancy restaurant somewhere in New York after a long and stressfull press day. Sebastian was seated inbetween Chris, Evans that is, and Anthony Mackie. The latter giving him concerned glances from time to time, due to his knowledge about Sebastians emotional status towards his beloved Captain America and Avengers co-star Chris. The one who had actually just made everyone at their table laugh and choke on their beverages by telling a terrible joke, but in that way with this special kind of charm that only Chris can pull of. With those puppy-dog eyes and that mischievous little smirk adding up to his adorable boyish charm, nobody could resist him. Well, Sebastian certainly could not. Had never been able to from the very second he first laid eyes on him. 

So obviously he was laughing along with the others, casually clapping Chris' shoulder and glancing lovingly at him. Mackie cleared his throat next to him, but Sebastian was to far gone now. Before he knew it he had opened his mouth and let out a giggly 'wow'. Which would not have been so bad if he were to not talk any further. But he could not stop his next words from tumbling out, effectively cutting of all the noise at their table. 'I love you'. And the way he said it, so purely genuine it nearly hurt, with that loving gaze locked onto Chris' face, it could not have been mistaken for anything but the truth. He felt himself stiffen, Mackie already reaching for his shoulder to… he didn't knew what it could do to help with the situation, aside from showing some moral support. Sebastian as aware of the way the other occupants of the table - Scarlet, Mark, Hemsworth and Pratt, Robert and the likes - were staring at him, seemingly holding their breaths and trying to gauge what was going to happen next. But no, he realized. Not staring at him but rather staring at _them_ \- Sebastian **and** Chris. And oh yeah, right. Chris. He was still to react, looking at Sebastian with wide eyes, not really sure if what he had said was actually a joke that came out a little to serious or if he just wanted to express his brotherly fondness of Chris and, again, got a little to serious in his tone and would wave it of in a second with his trademark smirk and a little wink. But Sebastian wasn't going to do that, wasn't going to lable his words as either of the two options in Chris' head because they weren't true. And he wished, oh, how he wished that Chris would finally react, finally say something, anything. Though, be careful what you wish for was hat he thought cynically to himself just a short second later, because Chris had finally found his words. And even though it was exactly what Sebastian had wanted, the words that came out were the worst words he could have chosen to say. 'I'm sorry, what did you say?'. Ouch. That hurt. He felt Anthony practically puffing out his chest next to him, ready to pounce, to protect and to defend him at any cost. But Sebastian was faster with his words, seemingly a trend tonight. 'I said, I love you'. And with that he saw no other choice but to stand up and excuse himself from the table, leaving his part of the bill behind, wishing everyone a nice evening and a good night.

He walked out of the restaurant in a daze, his legs automatically leading the way to his car, got in - and then just sat there, staring at the steering wheel without really seeing it, simply staring into space, wondering how he could ever, ever look anyone of his colleagues in the eyes again, especially Chris.

_fin._

_for now…_     

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Find any typos - keep them :D


End file.
